The present invention relates to a resin member fitting structure for fitting together two resin members having different hygroscopic expansion coefficients and to a passenger compartment antenna device including such a resin member fitting structure.
One type of a known electronic key system includes a portable device (electronic key), which is carried by a driver. When the driver carrying the portable device approaches a vehicle door, the door is automatically unlocked. Then, when the driver enters the passenger compartment, the electronic key system enables the starting of the engine. The operation of a typical electronic key system will now be discussed with reference to FIG. 10.
FIG. 10 shows a controller 300 connected to passenger compartment exterior transmitters 100 and a passenger compartment interior receiver 120. The controller 300 controls the locking and unlocking of vehicle doors and enables the starting of the engine. A portable device 200 performs wireless communication with the passenger compartment exterior transmitters 100 and the passenger compartment interior receiver 120. The passenger compartment exterior transmitters 100 are each arranged in the handle of one of the vehicle doors. Each of the passenger compartment exterior transmitters 100 transmits a request signal to a vehicle exterior communication area A1, which is formed near the corresponding vehicle door. When the portable device 200, which is carried by the driver, enters the vehicle exterior communication areas A1, the portable device 200 receives the request signal from the corresponding passenger compartment exterior transmitter 100. In response to the request signal, the portable device 200 transmits a response signal. When the response signal, which is transmitted from the portable device 200, is received by the passenger compartment interior receiver 120, the passenger compartment interior receiver 120 provides the controller 300 with a signal indicating receipt of the response signal.
A passenger compartment interior transmitter 110 is arranged in the passenger compartment to transmit a request signal to a vehicle interior communication area A2. When the portable device 200, which is carried by the driver, enters the vehicle interior communication area A2, the portable device 200 transmits a response signal in response to the request signal from the passenger compartment interior transmitter 110. When the response signal is received by the passenger compartment interior receiver 120, the passenger compartment interior receiver 120 provides the controller 300 with a signal indicating receipt of the response signal.
The controller 300 determines whether the driver (portable device 200) is located in the vehicle exterior communication areas A1 or the vehicle interior communication area A2 based on whether or not the signal indicating receipt of the response signal is provided from the passenger compartment interior receiver 120. For example, when determining that the driver is in the vehicle exterior communication areas A1, the controller 300 unlocks the vehicle doors. Further, for example, when determining that the driver is in the vehicle interior communication area A2, the controller 300 enables the starting of the engine.
The passenger compartment interior transmitter 110 includes a passenger compartment antenna device, which transmits the request signal. FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b) show a passenger compartment antenna device, which is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-180436.
The passenger compartment antenna device includes a bobbin 400, which includes a circuit unit 401, and a core 410, which is arranged in the bobbin 400 to function as an antenna. The bobbin 400 includes a connector plug 402, which is connected to a connector socket 430 arranged in the vehicle. The circuit unit 401 and the core 410 of the bobbin 400 are embedded and enclosed in a mold resin block 420 (as shown by double-dotted line). The mold resin block 420 protects the circuit unit 401 and the core 410 from moisture.